Matthew and Danielle
by destiny456
Summary: Danielle Rayburn begins to second guess her decision of breaking up with Matthew Buchanan


NOTE: This is really dramatic and this is my first story I have written and it is probably bad with horrible punctuation and grammar. Oh well. I was half asleep while watching OLTL one day and this is a dream that happened while I was watching it. It is not exactly how all the characters act but I thought it was interesting and would love it to be as dramatic on the show.

Thanks!

A bit of a backstory with the actual story:

Danielle fell in love with Matthew the minute she saw him. What was there not to love? He was funny, smart and had a outgoing personality. She was especially in debt to him because he helped her break out of Warwick. Not to mention he could have taken advantage of her at one point, but didn't.

Everything seemed to be great in their relationship until attractive student had transfered to their school. His name was Nate Salinger. Nate had no trouble letting Dani know how he felt about her and even kissed her knowing that she was dating Matthew.

Danielle began to fall for Nate. He was attractive and honest. Although the guilt began to eat her and she tried to distance herself from Nate to be more faithful to Matthew. Matthew made things worse by saying he loved Dani on their prom night. This was the wrong thing to say to a girl that never really had geniune male love in her life before (espicially with all the father drama she has had before) Him saying he loved her scared her and she did not know if she was ready for the commitment.

After Destiny had caught her and Nate kissing she knew she had to tell Matthew and break up with him. This was hard for her knowing how madly inlove he was with her.

Matthew was heartbroken and could not deal with it that well. He had to mask it as best as he could.

A month into the future while Danielle and Nate were at the local Llanview faire Dani began second guess her decision of breaking up with Matthew. He really loved her and she was begining to think that Nate just wanted to take advantage of her. She needed to make thing right and break up with Nate and at hope that Matthew would take her back.

*walking with nate*

Dani: Nate, do you want to take a walk with me?

Nate: Sure, but where? Why?

Dani: Well, maybe into the wooded area over there where we can have some privacy. I just want to talk with you like we usually do, maybe catch up on stuff!

Nate: Well, okay then!

*Matthew Shows up at the Faire and sees Danielle and Nate walking into the wooded area he decides to secretly follow behind*

Dani: So, I have been doing some thinking lately and...

Nate: What *have* you been thinking about

Dani: I don't know how to tell you this but I think I made a rush decision with you

Nate: You mean...

Dani: Yes, Nate.. I can't be with you anymore.

Nate: Why not? I mean I thought everything was cool with us.

Dani: It is but, I was just scared when Matthew said he loved me and I felt the same way about him but I was not ready to commit to a relationship like that yet. Not to mention you tried to take me away from him. Matthew Loves me and he always has. You just want me as your trophy girlfriend you can show off to your buddies.

Nate: I am not going to be dumped, Nate Salinger does not get dumped.. If I can't have you, no one can!

*pulls out gun*

Dani: NATE! What the Hell are you doing?

Nate: You heard me. Now say goodbye!

*BOOOOOM*

Dani: Oh my God! MATTHEW! NATE YOU'RE A MONSTER!How could you do this?

*Danielle's rage takes over and she starts to scratch, beat up, and mutliate Nate*

*Nate falls to the ground getting knocked out by Dani*

Dani: Matthew, I am so sorry.. How could have I let this happen to you! Why did you do this? Why did you save me!

Matthew: You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am unimportant you mean more to others than I do. I rather it be me than you.

Dani: Don't say that! You're the most important person in my life right now. How could you do this after all I did to you by tearing your heart apart?

Matthew: I was mad and confused, but that did not change the way I felt about you. You're the first girl I have truly loved. I can't let Nate take your life.

Dani: I am so sorry Matthew. I knew you loved me with all your heart but I never knew what love was. My childhood was a lie! I felt like I couldn't make that commitment. Matthew, I love you. I cannot believe I made such a huge mistake.

Matthew: Dani, don't worry about me. I'll be fine.. but I don't think I am going to make it.

Dani: Don't say that!

*Matthew becomes unconscious*

Dani: ... Matthew? ...Matthew! ...MATTHEW!

*Dani beings to get hysterical and tries her best to call for help*

The ambulances arrive and Matthew is taken away on a stretcher to the hosptial.  
_

To be continued?


End file.
